


Bus Ride

by Dr_Holmes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Holmes/pseuds/Dr_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima Shintarou takes his little sister for a bus ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.

Shintarō Midorima, the Shintaro Midorima, was currently dragging behind him a crying (f/n). He needed her for the day and his parents were happy to have the little six year old out of their hair for the day. And well, (f/n) wasn’t normally she wouldn’t mind hanging out with her brother all day and watching him play basketball, but today wasn’t the day. She had wanted to watch (fave T/show), but she couldn’t because someone needed her.  
  
“(F/n) stop and calm down,”Midorima said once they had reached a bus stop and decided to look down to see the tear strained face of the little girl.   
  
(F/n) didn’t she actually got louder and the people that were also at the bus stop were looking at the older Midorima as if he was kidnapping the (h/c) haired little girl. It wasn’t into Midorima told the younger that if she was quiet he would let her go to his practice whenever she wanted to and play with them.  
  
“Really?!,”She asked her (e/c) eyes widen thinking of the all the fun she would have with her older brother and his team mates. She wasn’t very tall for her age, neither the less being six didn’t help, but she always remembered when her brother would pick her up to make the shot and even dunk! Though most of the time when she dunk she got stuck on the hoop and the older Midorima would have to untangle her.  
  
“….Yes. Just stay close,”He murmured taking her hand. (f/n) Smiled feeling the bandaged hand, but didn’t protest giving a nod her big Nii-chan when he requested her smaller hand. She could live without seeing one day of (fave t/show).  
  
“What did your horoscope say today, Niichan,”(f/n) asked as they boarded the bus.  
“Your luck will come from someone you haven’t spent time with in a spell,”  
“Oh! Are we going to get them?” She asked.  
  
“Already got them, and they won’t become that person again,” He answered.  
  
“Okay, But I have a question,”   
  
“What is it?,”Shintaro asked.  
  
“I didn’t know you could spend time with someone in a spell. How does that work?,” (f/n) Asked. She didn’t didn’t get a reply though, and only got a wrapped up hand placed on her head and her much older brother smiling down at her.


End file.
